


Under The Sea

by heroes_never_die



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone could use a hug, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, reapers being douchebags, ryley needs a hug, scary shit, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroes_never_die/pseuds/heroes_never_die
Summary: Charlotte Goodall and Theo Martin are stuck underwater in a cyclops, with fading rations. Unfortunately, there is a Reaper Leviathan right outside their cyclops, when they finally defeat it and run into some familiar faces, will they be able to survive the dangers of Planet 4546B together; or will they die trying?





	Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in an alternate but not that alternate universe where Ryley wasn't the only survivor. Sam and Robin's mom {who I named Charlotte for no reason} teams up with Theo Martin {this random bish} and runs into Ryley, who has gone close to insane. Hope you enjoy.

“Could you please hurry up, Charlie? I don’t want to be stuck down here much longer.”   
“Don’t call me that. And, I work better with silence, so not to be rude, but… shut up.” Theo scoffed, as he watched Charlotte take a wrench and do god knows what with it. Charlotte had always been exceptional with tech and engines and such. In that matter, Theo was a lost cause. He was better with drawings and art, which didn’t come in handy as much as Charlotte’s skills did.  
“Okay, should be all good. Try it now.” Theo looked to the control panel of the complicated ship.   
“Yeah, I don’t know how this works. A little help, Charlie?” As Charlotte climbed up to the controls, she scowled at Theo. Her hazel brown hair was shawled over her, like a scarf spread across her head.   
“I said don’t call me that.” With the flip of a lever, a purr came out of the submarine, as bubbles were released from the outside of the ship. “We should be good, now.”  
“Okay. Now can we please get back to The Aurora. Y’know, where all of our supplies are? Oh, and the rest of the colony.” Charlotte couldn’t help herself, she had to roll her eyes. Sometimes Theo could just be so aggravating. If only she could be stuck at the bottom of the ocean with someone else…  
“Yeah, I’ll set up the controls for you, I’m too tired to pilot this rust bucket right now.” Why is she trusting me anywhere near the controls?   
“Okay.”  
After Charlotte finished putting the ship’s robotic autopilot on, she climbed into one of the two beds that laid next to each other and fell fast asleep.   
No less than an hour had passed before Theo ran into a problem… What is that? Theo perked his head up and removed his feet from the dashboard of the ship, walking over to one of the many windows the ship included. It showed the deep, dark ocean. He couldn’t see anything except a black void, and… holy shit.   
Theo suddenly realized a blue spherical eye staring straight back at him through the musky water and the glossy window. What is that?   
“Charlotte! Charlotte, get in here!”   
_____________________________________________________________________

“Charlotte! Charlotte, get in here!” Charlotte groaned loudly as she pulled the silk covers off of her small body, and trudged into the control room. Could this idiot do anything?  
“What?” Charlotte sleepily walked towards Theo, barely keeping her eyelids open. Theo placed his hand on Charlotte’s face, leading her eyes to the glowing eyes staring at the two colonists.   
Charlotte’s eyes widened. “I’m still dreaming, right?” Theo looked at her, shaking his head. “Well then, what the hell is that. There isn’t supposed to be any alien life on this new planet.”   
“Maybe it’s another sub?” Theo asked her. His voice was quiet, it was like he was afraid to awaken a sleeping giant. The sleeping giant in front of them.   
“No, we are the only ones assigned to this section of the planet. That isn’t another sub. But it can’t be an animal. Could it?”   
Charlotte’s question was answered for her as a blaring alarm rang through the sub, through the ocean, through the alien's ears.   
“Shut it off!” Charlotte swiveled her head as she saw what caused the alarm. She silently turned it off but it was too late. She didn’t know that though. “Theo. The alarm went off because… because there is a leviathan class predator less than a mile away from us.” Theo wasn’t paying attention to the window as he looked at Charlotte with terror in his green eyes. Something was wrong. Charlotte never looked scared. Theo always thought she was so fearless. But that thought didn’t exactly match her expression.  
“Theo… look.” Charlotte pointed behind Theo. As he turned around, his whole body froze. The eyes were gone. Which meant a leviathan class predator was amongst their ship. Putting it simply, they were so screwed. Just as he was thinking about their untimely demise, the Cyclops flipped upside down with a deafening BANG! The floodlights that were attached to the front of the Cyclops revealed a horrifying red demon. It had four spikes in the front of its face and its skin was pearl white and blood red.   
Surprisingly, its teeth weren’t colossal like the cliche monster, but that didn’t cease it from appearing as terrifying. Its eyes were as black as night, and Charlotte suddenly realized. This was the reaper, named after the countless lives it had taken. And now it came to devour Charlotte and Theo. But they weren’t going to let that stand.  
“Holy SHIT!” Charlotte yelled as the cyclops was soon flooded with pitch-black water and various alien fish. She was so distraught. How had they not seen any of these fish here before? Especially the twenty-foot long Reaper.   
“Get into the sea moth, Char!” Theo yelled as she quickly swam to the docking room in the cyclops. She prepared the sea moth for launch as Theo hopped in, soon followed by herself.   
_____________________________________________________________________

It was extremely cramped since the sea moth was only made for one pilot. But, Charlotte wouldn’t have made it out of the cyclops if it weren’t for Theo, and Theo would be stuck; not knowing how to pilot the sea moth.   
“What the hell was that thing?!” Theo yelled, his voice strained with worry and fear. Charlotte could feel various gashes littering her body, but she didn’t care. Her only job was getting Theo and herself as far away from that thing as possible.   
“It was a Reaper Leviathan. I heard about them on the Aurora. They are single-handily the most dangerous creature in the galaxy. But right now, all we need to focus on is getting to shelter, and by the looks of it; there is an old escape pod just below us. That’s where we are going now.” Theo was still in shock. He was so amazed by how quickly Charlotte could adapt to her surroundings, even if they were remarkably horrifying.  
“Okay. While you get us there, let me stitch you up. You’re bleeding, badly.” Charlotte nodded, not taking her eyes off the black ocean; just in case that thing came back.   
“Okay, we’re here.” Charlotte gently pushed Theo off of her, who miraculously stitched up three of seven gashes on her body. He enjoyed being able to look at her without it being awkward.   
At once, Charlotte got up and began to unscrew the hatch at the bottom of the sea moth.  
“Woah. Woah. Woah! Where are you going?!” Theo asked her, a little louder than he meant to.   
Charlotte looked at him like he had two heads. “I’m going to see if there is anything down there. Wait here.” Theo tried to protest, but he knew there was no stopping Charlotte. But he didn’t want her to leave. Unbeknownst to both of them, he was in love with her. He just didn’t realize it yet. Neither did she, but she would. Soon enough… But that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was getting the fuck away from the Reaper.   
“Just, stay here. Please. I’ll be back soon, I promise.” And with one last regretful look, she was consumed by the shadows of the water, descending down into god knows what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and this will definitely become a series if it gets a good response. If you liked this chapter, leave a kudos and a comment! Thanks, bye!


End file.
